kamihime_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower of Malice
A time limited event in which players defeat strong enemy on each floors which climbing the Tower. A Kamihime which participated in a quest cannot participate once again for three days. The main objective is to obtain "Tower Medals" They can be obtained through, for example, the completion of missions given on each floor. The obtained Tower Medals can be exchanged for various items through the dedicated permanent shop. __TOC__ Quest At the beginning, the first floor's quest will be unlocked. By completing the quest, the above floors quests will be unlocked a floor at a time. Item "Tower Key" - In order to challenge quests, the item "Tower Key" is required. Two Tower Keys are obtained only once per day at the login in of the event page. Any day which the Keys haven't been claimed will be claimed once logged in to the Event Page. Furthermore, unused Tower Keys will be lost at the end of the event. Quest Mission - For each quest, there is 3 missions available. By completing a quest with completed mission, the predetermined amount of Tower Medals can be obtained. Furthermore, once all missions for a given quest has been cleared, the quest cannot be challenged again. Clear Turn Bonus - By completing a quest under a given amount of turns, additional Tower Medals can be obtained. Quest Details -For all quests, the details found below can be viewed. Number of appearing enemies and Missions. Limited Content - For all quests, the below limitations applies. Be it a failed or successful quest attempt, Kamihime which have participated cannot participate for the next 3 resets at AM 0:00 (PST/PDT) and cannot use Elixirs Quest Re-Attempt Rules - In the event that an attempted quest fails, it can be re-attempted with Enemies HP and passed turn number being kept over. Rankings For the duration of the event, players can compete for the highest amount of obtained Tower Medals. In the event that an equal number of Tower Medals has been obtained, the highest ranking is determined by the highest floor's quest completion. Update Timing The rankings are updated daily at AM 0:00(PST/PDT) and at the end of the event. Ranking Rewards In accordance to the ranking at the end of the event period, the obtainable rewards will be determined. Rewards can be obtained for a fixed amount of time after the event end from the Ranking Reward page. Tower Medal Exchange The obtained Tower Medals can be exchanged for various items through the dedicated permanent shop "Tower Medal Exchange". Furthermore, Tower Medals do not disappear after the end of the event. Tips *Use a powerful Solomon kit on early floors to clear faster and easier by: **Buying the ''Lemegeton Key'' (ATK Glaive) Soul Weapon for Solomon that gives an elemental advantage, this makes her first ability, Spearhead Arrow AoE (attack all enemies), as well as improve party attack through the Vigor weapon skill. Note that this needs to be and should be the soul's equppied weapon for both skills to active, and that the AoE is effective at Skill Level 1; it does not need to be improved. **Buying Solomon's Hour of the Overlord MEX with MP, this resets all other ability cooldowns so Solomon can use her abilities twice as much **Spending MP on Solomon to improve her status, maxing out ATK , DATA and Ability DMG will increase the damage Solomon can deal with her two abilites *Limit Breaking any and all Kamihime with an elemental advantage, if possible, to improve both team DMG output and survivability *Reading missions carefully to avoid losing out on tower medals. This may be something as simple as misreading the number of required surving party members, or not adding the correct number of required kamihime type to the party. *Taking the strongest available Support Eidolon available, especially a friend's as you can use the summon effect as soon as possible. If no preferable Eidolons are available, clear some SP or Epic Quests until one is available. *Using an off-element team then on element team to progress most of the higher floors. If you expect to not to clear the floor and all three missions with a single key, then take an off-element team to clear most of the floor. This may use more keys, but in return you will be able to clear all the missions in the second go and have a larger pool of on-element kamihime available for the next floor. Most Importantly *Read the enemy information provided on each floor. If enemies have a high attack stats, then bring kamihime/s that can negate or reduce damage. If enemies have high affliction resistance, then avoid bringing debuffs, these will near-certainly miss, unless it is guaranteed, such as Cerberus or Hoder. Category:Tower of Malice